


Two

by Luka_Megurine221



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, No Romance, No Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Megurine221/pseuds/Luka_Megurine221
Summary: Calla and Jasper are the new kidsThey are both Miraculous holdersThey both know each others secret identityHow will they handle keeping secrets from their new partners?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation Time with Luka:
> 
> Mela- meh la
> 
> Paix- peh
> 
> Thank you for you time. Please don't hate this.

Calla P.O.V

“School, school, time for a new school!” I said in a sing-song voice. I jumped around the kitchen looking for something to eat when a little ball of fur peaked around the corner.

“Are you sure a new school is a good idea?” said Mela, my kwami. I’ve had Mela for a couple of months now and learned that she is the most shy creature you will ever meet. Mela is the panda kwami, she looked exactly like a baby panda only a lot smaller. She says she is the kwami of peace, but to me she is the kwami of nervousness. 

“Of course it is, I’ll get to make new friends and see the wonders of Paris.” I said in a dreamy sort of way. I had moved to Paris about 4 days ago. I was surprised that my parents agreed to the idea of letting me live by myself. Well, I had been begging to move to Paris of a while.

“What if the people don’t like you, what if they think you're weird, what if they start gossiping about you!!” Mela said as she started to tremble. 

“Don’t worry Mela, you can hide in my bag like you always do.” I said trying to comfort the little ball of black and white.

“Alright, but let’s be on our toes in case something happens and bring some oranges.” I has also come to learn that when she is not being 100% nervous, she is really bossy. Calla looked down at her silver bracelet and smiled. 

“Okay,” I said while grabbing an apple and several oranges, “let’s go” 

~Time Skip~

I stared at my new school in awe. “So this is it, Collège Françoise Dupont. This is going to be fun.” Just as I was about to run up the steps I realized I didn’t know where I was going. I pulled out the information packet I received in the mail which contained school rules, a map of the school, and my schedule. “Miss Bustier, huh?”

“Oh that’s my class.” I turned around to see a blond haired boy looking at me with interest.

“Uh yeah, I’m Calla Paix.” I said concerned, mostly because here was a boy I had never met looking desperate to help me. I could feel Mela flying around in panic in my bag.

“I’m Adrien Agreste,” he said holding out his hand for a handshake. I was uncomfortable in this situation but I did not want to seem rude, so I shook his hand. “Your last name means peace right?”

“Yep” I said with a little sass, it’s a little ironic that my last name means peace and I have the kwami of peace.

“Dude, I think your making her uncomfortable.” I looked behind Adrien to see who had come to rescue me from this awkward conversation. It was a tan-skinned boy in blue shirt and a red hat. He was followed by two girls. One had the same skin color as him, had long golden hair, and was wearing a orange flannel and some jeans. The other girl had blueish hair up in pigtails. She was wearing what looked like a chinese inspired outfit. She also had a small pink purse on her hip.

“Hey, I’m Nino Lahiffe, the girl with the longish hair is Alya Césaire, and the girl with pigtails is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet all of you, once again I’m Calla Paix.” I said sounding a bit more like my bubbly self.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME, TWO NEW STUDENTS IN ONE DAY,” The girl named Alya shouted, “This is soooooo going on the school blog.”

“Two?” I said as we walked through the classroom door and realized what she meant by two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Pronunciation Time with Luka:
> 
> Fourrure- fu re ur

Jasper P.O.V

“Jasperrrrrrr you got to wake up, school starts in 40 minutes, so you have to get reading in 15 minutes so we can get there some what early.” said the spotted kwami. Benga, the snow leopard kwami and kwami of intuition, came to me about a month ago and he has annoyed the crap out of me since then.

“Fine, fine, I’m up you happy.” I said sarcastically. I honestly wish I didn’t have to go to this dumb new school, my old one was just fine. I guess this is what happens when you move. Thank God my parents aren’t here or they would annoy me more than Benga does. They wanted to see how I would handle living on my own. I find it stupid because my parents live about an hour away from my apartment.

“I will be once you are ready for school. Come on don’t you want to make some actual friends” He said desperately. I didn’t have any friends at my old school but that didn’t mean that I wanted to got to a new one to try and make new friends.

About 14 minutes later, I was fully ready for school and out in the kitchen making myself some breakfast.

“Wow, a whole minute early I’m impressed” Benga said actually sounding impressed.

“Okay jeez, I get it now eat your stupid cinnamon toast.” As I said this Banga made a B line for the toast. I laughed when Benga did this, this creature eats nothing but cinnamon.

“Alright we've eaten let’s go” Benga declared. I rolled my eyes.

“Okay fine” I said as we were walking out the door.

“Grab some cinnamon bread!”I rolled my eyes again but did as I was told.

~Time Skip~

As I approached the school, I took out a stupid information packet the school mailed me.

“Miss Bustier, alright I can do this” I said semi-confidently.

I walked into the school and actually ended finding the classroom by myself. When I walked in no one was there but the teacher. I knew Benga was doing a victory dance in my bag for being early.

“Good Morning, you must be Jasper Fourrure!” The teacher said enthusiastically.

“Yes I am, where do I sit? I said trying to be nice.

“How about the third row on the right, you will be sitting next to a boy named Ivan.” She said once again enthusiastically.

“Thank you” I say with a forced smile. A few minutes after that, students began arriving all looking at me when they came in. This big guy came up and sat next to me. He nodded at me and I returned the gesture. I’m assuming this guy is Ivan.

More people began coming in, the weirdest thing that happened though was when a girl with golden hair walked in saw me and then ran out. ‘Weird’ I thought. Just before the bell was suppose to ring that girl came in again but returning with four other people. I guess they are her friends. However, everyone was staring at one of the girls. She had dark black hair and she had on a blue t-shirt and some jeans. Four of the people, including the girl that ran out earlier, went to their seats except the dark haired girl. She was standing next to the teacher and looking at me for some reason.

“As I am sure you have all noticed we have some new students joining us, why don’t you two introduce yourselves.” oh boy here we go. I stood up and all heads turned to look at me.

“Hey, I’m Jasper Fourrure. I moved to Paris about a month ago. I like movies and music. That is about it.” After saying this I sat down. Before the girl could introduce herself, I heard a large burst of laughter come from a blond girl sitting up front. Oh this is going to be good.

“Wow, look at this loser,” Oh no one of these girls, “Is the only color you own black,” She was insulting my clothes I thought she would have said something worse,”and that chain around your neck doesn’t help.” She laughed more after that. I was really mad now, she can insult my clothes but not my miraculous. Just as I was about to say something to her, the dark haired girl beat me to it.

“Listen up blondie, I don’t really think you should be insulting someone's fashion sense right after they introduce themself.” the girl said quite confidently.

“How dare you talk to me like that, do you know who I am, do you know who my DADDY is?” ‘Oh this is going to be interesting’ I said to myself.

“No and I could care less.” After she said this everyone in the room gasped.

“That’s it I’m calling my daddy right now.” Before she could call her “daddy” the teacher took her phone away.

“Now Chloé this is not a situation where we need to call the mayor.” Miss Bustier said in a stern voice. Talk about a spoiled brat, she’s the mayor’s kid.

“This isn’t over whatever your name is.” Chloé said in a bratting kinda way.

“Well I am Calla Paix.” The girl said giving a bow as she said her name. Somehow I feel like this girl and I are going to friends.

“Okay Calla, now that you have introduced yourself why don’t you take a seat next to  Nathanaël.” The guy behind me raised his hand. I assume this is Nathanaël. Once she sat down she smiled at me, then at Nathanaël and Ivan. I haven’t even said one word to these people and somehow I feel we are friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still liking it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything from the last chapter but from Calla's point of view
> 
> Also there is sass and food

Calla P.O.V

When I walked into the classroom I say what that Alya girl meant by two new students. Everyone was looking at a brown haired boy with his arms behind his head. I don’t think he noticed that people were staring at him, but they all began staring at me as soon as I walked in. The “hallway people” as I have dubbed the name of the four people I met in the hallway, went to their seats. I went to stand next to the teacher because I didn’t know where to sit. The teacher told us to introduce ourselves. The boy's name is Jasper, huh? Then I heard the blondie up front cackling.

“Wow, look at this loser, is the only color you own black,” She was insulting his clothes, wow A+ insult right there,”and that chain around your neck doesn’t help.” Okay I better stop this cause no one else is and these insults are terrible.

“Listen up blondie, I don’t really think you should be insulting someone's fashion sense right after they introduce themself.” I said feeling very confident.

“How dare you talk to me like that, do you know who I am, do you know who my DADDY is?” oh no she’s spoiled rotten, I guess she thinks the world revolves around her. Let’s take her down a peg.

“No and I could care less.” Everyone gasped after I said that, except for that Jasper boy.

“That’s it I’m calling my daddy right now.” To bad Miss Bustier took away her phone before she could.

“Now Chloé this is not a situation where we need to call the mayor” Ha I was right, a spoiled rich kid.

“This isn’t over whatever your name is.” This Chloé said like she was the most important thing in the world.

“Well I am Calla Paix.” I said giving a bow. I felt that was necessary in this situation.

“Okay Calla, now that you have introduced yourself why don’t you take a seat next to  Nathanaël.” A guy with orange hair raised his hand, I guess that’s Nathanaël. Once I got to my seat I smiled at Jasper, Nathanaël, and the guy Jasper was sitting next to. ‘I hope we can be friends’

~Time Skip~

“Finally” I said relieved as the lunch bell rang. I could feel Mela in my bag all excited too.

“Hey, thanks for standing up for me” I turned around to see Jasper.

“It was no problem, I am the great mystical being known as Calla and now we have to get food.” I said with sass. He laughed which was weird because he looked emotionless.

“Alright Miss great mystical being, let’s go get food.” He said instantly returning to his emotionless looking self. My lunch period was spent trying to make friends while eating at the same time. I introduced Jasper to “the hallway people” and Nathanaël and Ivan introduced themselves. Ivan’s girlfriend, Mylene, joined us as well. I liked to think to myself that this is my new friend group.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BAMBOO BEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter 
> 
> I am sorry

Calla P.O.V.

“Well that was an eventful day” I said as I skipped home. I was only a 10 minute walk to the school from my apartment, so I didn’t mind the walk or skip.

“NO IT WAS NOT!” Mela screamed as she flew out of my bag and came face to face with me. “That Chloé girl is going to start bullying you, making up rumors about you, just do plain awful things.” Mela was starting to hyperventilate, things never turned out well we she is gasping for breath.

“Mela, she’s not going to do any of those things and if she does she’s got me to deal with!” I said this with confidence, mostly because I knew I was right.

Just as Mela was about to calm down, someone screamed. Actually several people were screaming. I ran toward the screaming to find people being held captive in..vines?

There were thorns on one vine that was wrapped around a horrified looking business man.

“Ha, Ha, Ha,” When I heard the laughter I turned around to see a women standing on top of what appeared to be an old flower shop, she was in some kind of farmers outfit but had really pale skin, “I am the Gardener. If I can’t have my flowers than YOU will be my flowers.” As she declared this the captive people began turning green and sprouting leaves.

“Mela, this is one of those akuma people you told me about, right? I said while running into an alleyway for cover.

“Yes, I looks like that lady was going to have her business shut down by that guy in the thorns.” Mela said quite calmly. “There should be two other Miraculous holders taking care of this, maybe you should try?”

“WHAT???? You want me to fight that women,” I have fought people before but those were simple robbers. “Ugh fine but just until the others get here.”

“Alright, say it” Mela said getting ready for what was about to happen.

“Mela, bring the black and white!” As Mela got absorbed into my bracelet, The jewels on it turned black and white. I was now wearing a black and white body suit had a panda design. I had ears and long black and white gloves. I was no longer Calla Paix, I was the Bamboo Bear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Jasper P.O.V

“Ugh so bored” I said as I walked into my apartment. True school had been eventful today, but now I was beyond bored.

“Then let’s do some home work.” Benga said as he flew out of my bag and landed on my desk.

“Why?” I asked even though I knew the answer.

“Well because...WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?” Benga was cut off by a loud bang which made him scream.

“ I don’t know, let’s go find out.” I said with a hint of curiosity.

“WHAT? No you need to say here and do your homework. I sure you will get a chance to play hero someday but not today,” Benga said like a parent talking to a child. “Besides, Paris already has two miraculous holders so their is no need for you to go out their.”

“Benga,” I started to say with mischief  “Let’s go hunting.” Benga automatically got sucked into the chain around my neck. It then turned black and white. I was wearing a snow leopard print bodysuit, my feet were exposed though I don’t really feel pain in my feet when I’m like this. I had ears, a tail, claws. I was now Panthera.

“Okay, I need to find the source of that sound.” As I said this I jumped out of my window and ran to the source on the sound. When I got to what I think was the source it was an old flower shop surrounded by vines and a women standing on top of the shop in a farmer outfit. I thought about this for a moment but stopped when I saw  red and black figures appear on the roof of a nearby building. It instantly hit me, this in one of those akuma people Benga was telling me about and those were the other miraculous holders. They seemed to be busy with the women's monologue so I decided it was the right time to help. I took my whip off my hip and snapped it making myself known and getting the women's captives out of the vines.

“Who are you?” I heard the women say harshly. I looked up she was talking to me. Great now i have to stop what I am doing to introduce myself. I hate when that happens.

“I’m Pantera,” I said annoyed,” now I would really appreciate it If SOMEONE was helping me.” I expected the two people on the roof to come and help me but instead a girl appeared next to me in what appeared to be a panda body suit. Was she a miraculous holder too?

“W-W-What do you need.” The girl said nervously.

“Why don’t you help the people in the vines and I’ll take care of the farmer lady.” I said as if was talking to a child.

“O-Okay, I’ll try and her name is the Gardener.” She said nervously AGAIN.

I nodded at her and ran toward the shop. “Ha, Ha, Ha, are you trying to stop ME?” As the “Gardner” said this, a vine dashed at me. I cracked my whip at it and it was gone. When I got to the shop, I turned around to see if the girl had gotten all the people out. She did, wonderful now I can use the special power thing. “GUIDING BLIZZARD” I screamed this and cracked my whip. It started snowing uncontrollably and the vines were freezing. Once the vines were frozen, they broke.

“NOOOO, well no matter I can just make more” As she said this, more vines started to grow.

“STAND BACK” I turned around it it was the girl taking out a chinese fan, I did as I was told, “WAVE OF COLOR” the girl opened her fan and screamed. Bright lights of color came out of the peace sign on her fan. It blinded The Gardener for a moment and as she took several steps back and flower pin fell out of her hair.

The figure in red went after the pin as soon as flew out of her hair. She caught in and broke it. A black butterfly flew out and she caught in her...yoyo?

“Okay you two have some explaining to do.” The red figure said. Then the figure in black joined us. “Excellent idea, milady.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and discoveries

Ladybug P.O.V

“Well, Who are you?” I demanded. I did not want another Volpina incident, so I want to know if I can trust these two.

“Well like I said before, I’m Pantera and what you did was not part of my plan.” This “Pantera” said with anger.

“I’m sorry but I had to purify the akuma. I had to jump in.” I tried to explain.

“I guess that makes sense, anyway who’s the kitty? He gestured to Chat.

“I’m the great Chat Noir. What you guys did there was pretty CLAWSOME.” He said shooting finger guns at Pantera. I rolled my eyes, but I heard the other two giggling.

“WHAT?! You actually thought that was funny.” I screamed making the panda girl jump.

“Oh come on, that was kind of funny.” Pantera said laughing.

“I-I-It w-w-was kind of f-funny” said the panda girl. I could practically see Chat swelling with pride.

“I don’t think I got your name panda girl.” I said harshly making her stiffen

“Come on milady, she’s scared. What’s your name? Chat said with a smile. She calmed down a little after Chat spoke.

“I-I-I’m the Bamboo Bear. I’m really sorry about all this, I should go.” She was about to leave but Chat stopped her.

“Hey, don’t go and the flower shop lady getting akumitized wasn’t your fault.” Why is Chat comforting her? Let her leave, just then I heard a beep.

“I-I have to g-go.” Then she ran away.

“Me too” Pantera said running after her. 

I turned around to see a scared Chat Noir, he probably knew I was about to yell at him.”Why did you do that? I don’t want another Volpina incident, so we should leave them alone.” I pouted after I said this.

“Oh come on, bugaboo,” I rolled my eyes, “give them a chance.” I sighed.

“I will give them a week and if they do anything suspicious, I want them gone.” I took my yoyo and swung away from Chat before he could say anything.

Pantera P.O.V

I want to get to know this “Bamboo Bear”, She may be helpful. However, she stutters a lot and is a big pile of insecure. I’m going to have to teach her how to talk normally.

I followed her into an alleyway to see if I could talk to her alone. I saw her standing in the middle of the alley, I hid behind a trash can so I wouldn’t be seen,

Just then, She detransformed and there stood...Calla? That ball of energy is the stuttering mess known as the Bamboo Bear.

“THAT WAS SO FUN!” She screamed. It scared me so much that I fell and revealed myself. She turned around and gasped.

“What did you see?” She said with anger. I choose that moment to detransform and shock covered her face.

“Jasper?” She said in disbelief

“Hey Calla.” I shyly waved


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangout at the park

Calla P.O.V

“So you know.” I said looking at the ground. I just found that the person that I now fight crime with is my best friend.

“Yeah and you know about me.” He said shrugging his shoulders.

“You disappointed” I said fiddling with my hands

“NO,” I looked up to see him smiling, “I’m glad that my new partner is my best friend.” I started crying.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me feel.” I started jumping up and down. I ran to give him a bone crushing hug.

“I take it you're happy I’m Pantera.” I nodded.

“Should we tell Ladybug and Chat Noir?” I asked

“I don’t think they know each other's identities, so let’s not.” I saluted

“Aye, Aye captain.” He laughed

“Okay, Let’s go hangout at the park.” He returned to his stoic face,

“Sounds like fun.” I jumped out of the alley and headed towards the park with Jasper not far behind.

~Time Skip~

We were sitting on a bench, just looking at the beautiful park.

“So, what’s your miraculous?” ,Jasper asked with his normal emotionless face, “mine is my chain.”

“Oh, mine is my bracelet,” I held out my hand to show him. He nodded, “cool.”

“Hey Jasper, we should probably get home and do your homework. Oh hi, are you the other miraculous holder?” A small spotted cat flew out of Jasper’s bag and started examining my face.

“Benga, is that you?” I heard Mela say. The creature that I assumed was his kwami flew towards my bag.

“Yeah, that you Mela?” Mela attacked Benga with a hug when he confirmed his name. I look at Jasper and he shrugges.

“Oh um, centuries ago, Mela and I were friends. We got separated though,”Benga said still hugging Mela,”I believe introductions are in order. Calla Paix, I am Benga, Jasper’s kwami.”

“Hi Jasper, I’m Mela, Calla’s kwami.” She said shyly.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Benga.” I said with a smile. Jasper just nodded after Mela introduced herself.

After 20 minutes of talking, we decided to go home because of homework. Which Benga was relieved about. Keeping this a secret from Ladybug and Chat Noir is going to be hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien's Point of View

Marinette P.O.V

“I can’t believe we have a new miraculous holder,Tikki,” I said as a walked around in circles,”and not just one but two, ugh.” I flopped onto my bed.

“Marinette, I’m sure Bamboo Bear and Pantera are nothing like Volpina. Besides, she was akumitized and they have shown no signs of being akumitized.” Tikki said trying to cheer me up.

“You’re probably right. It’s just I want us to be careful around them. I don’t want the people I care about in danger.” I declared

“That’s understandable, now let’s go to bed so you won’t be late in the morning.” I rolled my eyes.

Adrien P.O.V

“He has a cat miraculous just like me and the girl has a panda one.” I said excitedly. I had be rambling on and on to Plagg about our new partners since I got home.

“Yeah, yeah, they sound amazing. Can I have my cheese now? I rolled my eyes at Plagg and gave him the little wedge of cheese.

“I think having new partners is going to be fun.” I said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan can talk  
> also invited to the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also an Alice in Wonderland Quote

Calla P.O.V

“I’m late, I’m late, for a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye, I’m late, I’m late, I’m late.” I sang as i ran down the street. I overslept which was not good considering it was my second day of school. I got to the classroom just as the bell rang. I sat down and started to breath heavily.

“Hey, you ok?” I heard someone say. It was Ivan.

“Yeah, I just overslept and had to run here in order to be on time.” I said still out of breath.

“Well that sucks. You should ask to get some water.” I was touched that he cared about my health.

“I think I will after class, besides I’m breathing normally now.” I said gesturing to my mouth.

“Point taken.” He said and then turned around.

I looked at Jasper and thought that we should talk more after class. When class was over, I tapped Jasper on the shoulder.

“Hey.” I said. He nodded back.

That Alya girl came running up yo Jasper and I right as I was about to ask if we could talk later.

“HEY, you guys want to hangout with us at the park.” She said jumping up and down.

“I’m up for it.” I said then looked at Jasper who nodded.

“GREAT,” She yelled,”We will meet on the steps of the school after school’s out.” she then ran away. I’m going to have to reschedule that talk with Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you wanted this

Alya P.O.V

Finally, I got the new kids to hangout with us. Hopefully, there isn’t an akuma attack.

“Hey guys, Calla and Jasper are coming to the park with us.” I said excitedly.

“Really?! I never thought that Jasper dude would be social.” Nino said with surprise.

“He seems to go along with anything Calla does. Maybe they are a couple.” I said with curiosity.

“I think they only just met yesterday. So let’s say they are best friends.” Marinette said with caution.

“Alright, but I’ will still question them.” I declared.

“Okay fine.” Marinette Said defeated

“Yeah, oh look here they come,” I said waving them down,”ready to go.”

“Heck yeah” Calla said like it was obvious. Jasper just nodded. Does this boy speck words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the short chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The park and a akuma attack

Jasper P.O.V

I only went because Calla went. These people are a bit weird, especially that Alya girl. I think this to the park is just an excuse to get to know Calla and I better.

When we got to the park, we all sat down on the ground in a circle. They all pulled out their homework, I just layed down looking up at the sky. Apparently, Alya found that it was a good idea to talk.

“So, are you guys dating?” She said with a smirk. She then pulled out her phone and started filming the conversation.

“NO,” Calla said laughing, “we just met yesterday. We are just friends, best friends.” I nodded.

“See Alya, I told you they were just friends.” Marinette said gloating.

“I still doesn’t hurt to ask.” Alya said defending herself.

“Alright, let’s not start a fight,” The blond boy said. I think his name is Adrien, “anyway let’s work on..OH MY GOSH!” We all turned around to see a girl that looked like Medusa. You know from greek mythology.

“Aw man, I didn’t want this to be ruined by a akuma attack,”she said with a pout, “i’m going to go record this for the Ladyblog.” She said running away with her phone in her hand.

“Let’s all go find cover.” Marinette said. We all ran in different directions. I glanced back at Calla to see that she was looking at me. I nodded and she nodded back.

I ran behind a nearby building, then Benga came out of my bag and started yelling at me.

“What are you doing? You need to go home.” I rolled my eyes.

“Benga, let’s go hunting!” Once I was transformed into Pantera, I ran towards where I saw the snake girl. When I got there, Everyone else was there.

“You’re late!” Ladybug snapped. I looked at her with my jaw dropped.

“Look, I know you don’t like me but we should get rid of the snake girl as soon as possible.” I said gesturing to said snake girl.

“SNAKE GIRL, I am Medusa. I’m pretty and no one can tell me that i'm ugly.” She was probably bullied for her looks.

As a civilian was passing by, Medusa slithered in front of them and looked into their eyes. The civilian started turning to stone. Once they were completely turned into stone she said, “Am I pretty?”. There was no response though.

“Fine be that way!” She started pouting.

“Man, she has a STONE-cold heart.” I blinked and then laughed, so did the Bamboo Bear.

“Seriously, why do you find him funny?” Ladybug asked.

“I d-don’t k-k-know. H-he j-just comes of as o-one of those p-people t-that is a-a-always c-cracking jokes.” I could see Chat Noir swelling with pride.

“Why thank you, teddy bear.” He said with a smirk.

“Teddy bear?” We all said.

“Anyway Medusa, Why don’t you go back to greek mythology where you belong.” Ladybug yelled at her.

“Make me, little bug.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with Chat's point of view

Chat Noir P.O.V

I like these new people. They like my puns. It gives me an excuse to make more.

“CHAT NOIR!” I heard Ladybug yell which snapped me out of my thoughts. When I looked towards her I could see Medusa coming straight for me. I got ready to fight, but she slithered right past me. I was confused until I turned around seeing her target was the Bamboo Bear. She’s to innocent to fight.

I ran to help her, but to my surprise she actually can fight. He have Medusa and uppercut to the jaw right as she was about to look into her eyes. She then punched her in the stomach, Medusa fell backwards and hit the ground.

“I’m sorry,” she said sounding genuinely sorry, “did I d-do o-okay?” She asked.

“Yes, you did,” Ladybug praised,”now let’s figured out where the akuma is.”

“She’s got a black pinkie ring on.” Pantera said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“GUIDING BLIZZARD!” Pantera screamed. Cold wind circled around Medusa. This gave me the perfect opportunity to grab the ring. Bamboo Bear beat me to it though, grabbing it off her finger and smashing it. The little black butterfly flew out of the ring and Ladybug purified it.

“Did w-we d-do okay?” the Bamboo Bear asked.

“Yes, we did.” Pantera said smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Do they know each other's identities? ‘If they do i’m jealous.’ I thought to myself.

“Hey Chat, you okay?” Ladybug asked.

“Yeah, but can I talk to you later?” I asked hopefully.

“Sure thing, kitty.” She said with a smile.

“Well, i’m going to get going.” Pantera said taking out his whip and swinging away.

“M-me t-too.” the Bamboo Bear said, running towards where Pantera disappeared.

“Chat, Whats up? Ladybug asked.

“I think those two know each other's identities.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Bamboo Bears pays a visit to Adrien's

Calla P.O.V

I met up with Jasper after the akuma attack to finally have that talk.

“Jasper, I think Chat Noir is suspicious of us.” I told him.

“In what way?” He looked at me confused.

“I think he knows that we know each other’s identities.” I explained. He looked shocked.

“What do we do?” He asked with a hint of desperation.

“Well i have a good idea of who Ladybug and Chat Noir are. I was thinking you pay Ladybug a visit and I say hello to Chat.” I smirked.

“Sounds like a plan. Who are they?” He asked

“Marinette and Adrien.” I said still smirking. He nodded

“We putting this plan into action now?”

“Yes”

Adrien P.O.V

I was looking at the Ladyblog admiring Ladybug as usual but something interesting was on the blog this time. Pantera and the Bamboo Bear were on the blog. It looks like Alya filmed our fight with Medusa.

“Interesting.”I said looking at Plagg who was cuddling his cheese, “I never imagined Alya putting something on the blog that wasn’t Ladybug related.”

Then I heard a tap on my window. It scared me half to death but I calmed down when I saw who it was, it was the Bamboo Bear. I opened the window for her and she jumped into my room.

“Hi, if you don’t mind me asking. What are you doing in my room and how did you know I lived here?” I asked

“I um I saw y-you be-before the re-recent akuma a-a-attack. I thought I-I-I should m-m-make sure y-you are okay. I found you be-be-because I saw you th-through the window.” She pointed to the window.

“Oh, well thank you.” I said with a smile.

“Your welcome.” She said without stuttering.

“Hey, you didn’t stutter.” I said surprised.

“H-how d-did you know I-I stutter a-a lot?” She said tilting her head.

I started to panic. Oh my gosh, what do I do? Um, say it was a guess. Yeah, do that.

“It was a lucky guess.” I said shrugging.

“O-okay, i-i’ll g-get going.” She said heading for the window. I then realized that she doesn’t have any means of getting down. Her weapon was a fan.

“Wait, how are you going to get down?” I asked concerned. She giggled.

“Watch,” She then grabbed the ledge that was outside the window and swung off it landing on the ground unharmed, “I-I may be a-a st-stuttering p-panda, but I-I s-still h-have the a-ability t-to do simple e-escape te-techniques.” I started laughing as she ran away.

She’s funnier then I thought.” I said to myself.

Calla P.O.V

I detransformed and skipped down the streets. I can’t wait to tell Jasper I was right about Adrien. That horrible cover up for my question, assuming I can’t take care of myself, and that ring that was similar to Chat’s

“Got ya, Chat.” I said out loud


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pantera visits Marinette

Marinette P.O.V

They are all over the Ladyblog. I know I said I would give them a week, but now they have too much attention. Plus, they have three days left.

I heard footsteps on my balcony that made me immediately snap out of my trance. I stomped outside to see if it was Chat messing with me again, but it wasn’t. It was the other cat, Pantera. What does he want?

“Pardon my intrusion, but you are Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” He asked like a gentleman. I was surprised.

“Yes, I am. What are you doing on my balcony?” I almost yelled at him.

“Well, I saw that you were very near to the site where the previous akuma attack was. I concluded that it would be a good idea to make sure you and the others are okay. Are you okay?” He asked tilting his head.

“Yes, I am. Now go away you cold kitty. I snapped.

“Cold?” He asked.

Shoot, i was going to start calling him that because of his miraculous power. Lie Marinette, lie.

“You’re a snow leopard, duh?” I said a bit rudely.

“Ah I see, well I will be on my way.” He then turned around and swung away with his whip.

‘That was nice of him’ I thought to myself.

Jasper P.O.V

“You were right” I said into the phone. I was currently talking to Calla about what happened via telephone.

“ _Yes, this is going to be both awkward and eventful_.” She said with excitement.

“Agreed”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worlds shortest chapter

Jasper P.O.V

All anyone could talk about the next day was Pantera and the Bamboo Bear. Especially that Alya girl.

“They are so cool,” Alya said with fascination,” they are like a second Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Woah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”Adrien said nervously. I smirked and I could hear Calla giggling.

“Yeah, I agree.” Marinette said staring at Adrien.

“OF COURSE YOU WOULD.” Calla screamed. Everyone burst out laughing except Marinette and Adrien who were blushing. Those two need to get together, it’s obvious they like each other. I chuckled thinking about how they are Ladybug and Chat Noir. I tapped Calla on the shoulder and whispered.

“The Ladybug and Chat Noir thing should be our secret.” I stated. She smiled then nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they stay?

Marinette P.O.V

It’s been a week. I have to decide if Pantera and the Bamboo Bear are not enemies. I believe they are not. Honestly though, I wish nothing would change.

“Tikki, Spots On! “I transformed into Ladybug and went to the place we agreed to meet. It was the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Bamboo Bear P.O.V

“I-I’m really n-n-nervous.” I said to Chat.

“Don’t worry, teddy bear. I’m sure milady has decided that you can be trusted.” He said with a smile. I smiled back.

“She’s late.” Pantera said annoyed.

“She will be here soon, look there she is.” Ladybug appeared across from us.

“You guys can stay.” She said a bit annoyed. I smiled and looked at Pantera. He nodded.

Before Pantera and I came here, we decided to show them our fun side. “You ready?” He said. I nodded.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other confused. When they looked back, they saw me about to jump off the tower. Both gasped.

“What are you doing?” Chat yelled.

“Watch, let’s go.” I said to Pantera.

I jumped of the tower and so did Pantera. He took out his whip, took me in his arms, and before I knew it we were safely on the ground. I looked up to see our partners following us. 

“Why did you do that?” Ladybug yelled at me.

“I-It was f-f-fun.” I giggled.

“She’s right.” Pantera agreed.

“Ready?” I asked Pantera.

“Yes”

“Lovely” I said with a smile

All of a sudden music started playing. I giggled at Ladybug and Chat Noir’s reaction. They were looking around for the source of the music but couldn’t find it. I started laughing which earned me some weird looks. I didn’t care though. 

“H-H-Have y-you guys n-n-never had a d-d-dance party?” I asked with a smile.

“No,” Ladybug said, “we don’t have time for it.”

She looked to Chat for help, but he was already dancing. I laughed once again. Pantera did too.

“Okay, teddy bear,” Chat said concerned, “you are starting to scare me.”

“Sorry.” I signaled for the music to be turned off.

“We didn’t mean to catch you guys off guard. We just wanted to have some fun.” Pantera said apologetically.

“We understand. Now I have to go.” Ladybug said then ran away. Chat followed.

I walked with Pantera for a bit before we decided to go home. I was happy kind of. I get to continue saving Paris with my best friend.

“Yeah, I’m happy.”


	17. Chapter 17-The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Jasper P.O.V

I sat on a bench in the park where Calla and I agreed to meet. I got to say it’s nice to have a friend for once.

“She is exactly two minutes late.” Benga said flying out of my bag.

“You are a drama king. Two minutes is not going to kill someone.” I said annoyed.

“JASPER!” I heard someone yell in the distance. I knew it was Calla. I stood up and was tackled with a hug.

“Hi” I said with a smile.

“Hey, I haven’t seen the normal you in forever.” I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, like one day.” I said laughing.

“It still felt like a long time.” She said pouting.

“Come on, don’t pout. We came here to have some fun.” I said with an evil glint in my eye.

“Oh, you are so on.” She laughed and we both transformed. I looked at her and smirked.

“First one to the other side of town gets ultimate bragging rights. Also any candy of their choosing.”

“Sounds re-re-reasonable.” she with a smirk.

“Ready, Set, Go.” We took off. We were dashing through the streets of Paris. We would continue to do so until Paris was safe.

I wouldn’t have it any other way.   

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that


End file.
